Shippo's Big Adventure
by elven-girl10
Summary: Shippo falls into Kagome's world. Everyone goes to rescue him. And end up staying at Kagome's house. How will Kagome react? Will Shippo make it home? Read to find out. Chapter 15 up. Complete.
1. Down The Well

Elvengirl10: I finally got around to it. I'm finally going to start my Inu- yasha fic. I don't know how long I've had this idea so here it finally is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. Although I would want to. But then Sesshomaru would most likely kill me. Cause I'd give him to my friend whose obsessed with him. You get the point. On with the Fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I am so bored, I wish Kagome were here," sighed Shippo, " it's so boring without her." He was sitting on the edge of the bone-eaters well. There was nothing for him to do. Inu-yasha and Sango were busy. Miroku was hitting on the village girls and it was no fun to talk to Hachi. Myoga was nowhere to be seen.  
"I wish a demon would show up. Then things would get more exciting."  
Suddenly, Shippo lost his balance and fell into the well.  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
In the Village:  
  
"Hey Miroku, have you seen Shippo/ Miroku?" Sango was standing right behind Miroku and he was totally ignoring her. He was preoccupied with watching the ladies.  
"Don't waste your time, Sango. He's never going to hear you," said Inu-yasha.  
"I think I know what to do," replied Sango as she smiled, slyly. **Whack** Sango hit Miroku rather hard on the head.  
"OWW. What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the place where Sango hit.  
"Have you seen Shippo any where?" Sango asked again.  
"Wasn't he at the well? Waiting for Kagome?"  
"He's not there anymore," said Inu-yasha, " we just past there and he's no where to be seen"  
Knowing that their little fox friend could be anywhere, they immediately ran to the well. They searched everywhere. The only place they hadn't looked was inside the well.  
"Do you suppose he fell in there?" said Miroku, peering inside.  
"Nah couldn't be. He's probably back at the village, laughing at how worried we are about him," said Inu-yasha, as he lay down beside the well.  
"Never the less, we should check Kagome's time as well," said Sango. " But who should go through?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"I think that Inu-yasha should go," said Miroku.  
"What!!! Why Me???" shouted Inu-yasha as he jumped up.  
"You've had the most experience in Kagome's time," Miroku explained, " you would know what's going on."  
"I was there for a total of ten minutes. What are you saying? I only went to get Kagome back here and plus it was a while ago, so I forget. Besides, I'm not ever looking for the little twerp, Sango is. She should go through."  
"But then what?" said Sango. The argument continued for a while. Miroku wanted Inu-yasha to go. Inu-yasha wanted Sango to go. Sango wanted Miroku to go. Neither side was giving in. Finally, Sango and Miroku joined forces and attempted to shove Inu-yasha down the well. Inu-yasha was resisting.  
"I told you. I ain't going!!!"  
  
Kagome's time:  
  
"OWW, my head. What happened?" said Shippo as he got up and looked around.  
"The last thing I remember is falling down the well," he said as he looked around. He climbed out of the well and nearly fell back down again.  
"I'm in Kagome's time. Maybe I can find her and she can take me back." Shippo ran out of the shrine and straight into some thing.  
"MEOW?"  
Shippo stared. He had run right into Buyo, the cat. He backed away slowly. The cat was giving him the oddest look. The cat looked hungry. Shippo took off. The cat followed him. Shippo ran right in front of Sota, who was coming home from school and up a nearby tree.  
"Buyo, what are you doing? Are you chasing squirrels again?" said Sota as he picked Buyo up and carried him into the house.  
Up in the tree, Shippo was just recovering from his little shock.  
"I'm not sure I like Kagome's time very much. I hope someone comes to save me soon."  
  
Elvengirl10: There. The first chapter of my first Inu-yasha fic is done.  
  
Miroku: You mean there's more.  
  
Elvengirl10: you bet. Please Review. I thrive on reviews. But no flames. If you can't think of anything nice to say, don't say it at all. 


	2. Follow the Leader

Elvengirl10: Thanks to all who reviewed my lovely little story about Shippo. I will reward you with chapter 2.  
  
Moonflower_shadow: Yes, I know he's your white-haired bishie, and Inu-yasha is my white-haired bishie, so we're even.  
  
Maru-sha: Glad you like my stories. I read yours and liked them to. I will be using your character, so will you send me her stats.  
  
Miroku: are you done yet?  
  
Elvengirl10: shut up and let me finish. Totozai, do the disclaimer!!  
  
Totozai: what if I don't want to.  
  
Elvengirl10: do it or I'll take away your flying cow.  
  
Totazai: no, not my cow. Fine. Elvengirl10 doesn't own Inu-yasha although she would want to and give Sesshomaru to moonflower_shadow.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku had created such a racket that Kaede had to come up to see what was going on.  
"What are ye three up to?" she said, watching Sango and Miroku desperately try to push Inu-yasha down the well.  
"Lady Kaede, what a pleasure to see you on this fine day," said Miroku.  
"Answer the question. What are you up to?"  
"We think that Shippo fell down the well and were trying to decide who should go through to find him," replied Sango.  
"Oh, is that all. The villagers thought that you were fighting some demon." She said walking over to Inu-yasha.  
"I know what you're thinking and I ain't goin'. I'm not even looking for the little twerp, Sango is." Said Inu-yasha, stupidly turning his back for a split-second. The next thing he knew, Kaede had pushed him into the well.  
"What is this for" he yelled and grabbed Sango's arm, who, in turn, grabbed Miroku's.  
" And don't come back without Shippo," she said, watching them fall.  
"I'll want revenge!!!" yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome's Time:  
  
Shippo stuck his head out of the tree to see if the cat was still there.  
"It looks safe enough, I'd better make a dash for the well," he said and was about to go when Kagome's Grandfather appeared. Shippo raced back up the tree.  
"That was to close," he said, "Looks like I'm stuck here. I hope someone finds me and soon,"  
  
"Oww, my head," said Miroku, getting up. Inu-yasha and Sango were still unconscious from the fall.  
"Well, I'd better take a look around." He climbed out of the well and began to explore the Shrine grounds. That, of course was at the exact same moment that Kagome came home from school with her friends.  
"Hello there ladies, nice weather isn't it?" he said and stepped in front of them.  
"Miroku, what are you doing here?" shouted Kagome, running up to him.  
"Kagome, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friends?"  
"Not right now, see you tomorrow," she said to her friends and pushed Miroku away.  
"Now, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again.  
"We're looking for Shippo, we think that he's in your time," Miroku replied, "You know, you never told me that you had such beautiful friends, Kagome."  
"Oh, stuff it. And just what do you mean by we?"  
" Sango, Inu-yasha, and Me. Shippo's probably here to, somewhere."  
"Great, just, great. My week can't get any worse. Exam's in every subject, my friends pestering me about Hojo, and now this."  
"Well it could be worse, Naraku and Kikyo could be here to." Said Miroku, trying to lighten the subject.  
"Don't remind me, so where are Sango and Inu-yasha?"  
"They're still in the well. We kinda had a hard fall."  
"Oh, I see. C'mon we better go see if they're all right," said Kagome running to the well. Miroku followed her. Neither of them had noticed that they had been standing right by the tree that Shippo was hiding in.  
  
In the Feudal era:  
Naraku was in a bad mood. Kikyo had called him a half- demon again. He hadn't found any shards of the shikon jewel recently, and he couldn't make his scars go away. Life was just plain miserable.  
"Maybe I should go vent my anger on Inu-yasha and his friends. That always makes me feel better." He said to no one in particular and went on his way.  
  
Elvengirl10: Ha, I finished it. I finished chapter 2. Chapter three will be coming in two weeks.  
  
Shippo: why?  
  
Elvengirl10: Because next week, I will be doing Chapter 12 for my beyblade story. See, I'm rotating.  
  
Sango: Smart.  
  
Elvengirl10: I know. Neways please please please keep reviewing. But no flames please. 


	3. Poor Kagome

Elvengirl10: Well, I'm back to work at this fic with chapter 3. I tried to write it earlier but I got obsessed with my Fire Emblem game. Neways, I got a bit done and a brand new inspiration that will deviate from my original plot.  
  
Miroku: uh-oh*runs and hides*  
  
Elvengirl10: today, hmmm... Koga can do the disclaimer.  
  
Koga: Elvengirl10 does not own Inu-yasha, but I own Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha:*returning from Across Canada* No you don't, she's my girl.  
  
Koga: back off dog-turd, you can have Kikyo.  
  
Inu-yasha: forget it. Starts to beat Koga up*  
  
Elvengirl10: this could take awhile, so I'll give you chapter 3 instead of those two fighting each other.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Naraku landed outside the village and changed into a traveller. His disguise was perfect. No one even suspect that he was a demon, not even one who could sense them. He ran towards kaede's house and pounded on the door. Kaede answered.  
"Yes, can I help ye?" she asked.  
"My village has been beset by a demon and I am in need of a demon exterminator," he replied.  
"Ah, Sango'd be up by the well. Over there," she said, pointing in the direction of the forest.  
"Thank you," said Naraku and ran off towards the well.  
  
"Prepare to die inu-ya—" Naraku stopped dead. He had reached the well, but there was no one there.  
"Damn, where the heck are they!?!?" he yelled, and looked around frantically. His gaze finally settled on the well. He walked over and looked down into the well. It was empty.  
"Could they have gone down the well?" he asked to no one in particular.  
"What are you up to, Naraku?" said a voice.  
"Nothing, go away Kikyo," Naraku replied annoyed. One of the reasons he had come here was to get away from Kikyo.  
"Once again, what are you doing?"  
"None of your beeswax go away!!!"  
"You can go to Kagome's time through that well, you know,"  
"Great," said Naraku and jumped in.  
  
Kagome's Time:  
  
The air was tense in the well shrine. Inu-yasha was leaning against the well, as was Sango. Mirokku had tried to help her up and his hand strayed..... you know what probably happened next.  
Kagome glared at Inu-yasha. "Why did he have to come? I've got enough on my mind already, and now this. This week couldn't get any worse."  
Unfortunately for Kagome, it could. And it started small....  
"What a fall that was," said a voice  
"Myoga??" cried everyone, surprised to see him there.  
"At least he's small," said Kagome.  
"Oww, Kikyo, get off!!! You didn't have to come you know!!"  
Everyone looked down the well. Lying, sprawled at the bottom, were Naraku and Kikyo.  
"Damn it," thought Kagome, about to burst into tears.  
" Kagome, what's going on in there?"  
"Oh no, it's my mom," she said aloud.  
Everyone froze. Kagome ran outside to talk to her mom. Inu- yasha glared at Naraku. Naraku glared back.  
"Nothing, mom," said Kagome, closing the door behind her.  
"Okay, but I thought I heard voices. Did you bring that dog- human back, with you?  
"No," Kagome lied.  
"Very well, but its time for supper,"  
"Okay, but can I eat it out here?"  
"Sure"  
  
Kagome watched her mom leave and then went back inside. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. Naraku and Inu-yasha were fighting. Everyone else was hiding.  
"THAT'S IT!!!" shouted Kagome. Naraku and Inu-yasha stopped instantly. "As long as you all are here, I'm going to have to hide so there will be no fighting, understood?"  
"Yes mam," both of them said. Panic had seized both of them.  
Kagome stomped off, mad as ever.  
"Is she always like this?" Naraku asked.  
"Only when she's really mad." Replied Miroku.  
"Maybe I am better off with Kikyo, at least she doesn't explode like that," thought Naraku. This was going to be a long stay.  
  
Elvengirl10: **sniffles** I received no reviews for chapter 2. Please review for this chapter I beg of you people.  
  
**Koga and Inu-yasha continue to beat each other up.**  
  
Sango: Please review. 


	4. Another Vistor

Elvengirl10: Well, it's been awhile. Sorry guys. Kinda got suspended form the internet/computer for a while. But during that time, I got the whole chapter planed. Aren't you lucky?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks.  
  
Kitty the crazy... you know who you are: Coming, as I have told you so many times before. This chapter. Yay.  
  
Elvengirl10: I'm sorry but something went wrong with this chapter and so therefore, it went weird. I fixed the problem now. Thanks for bearing with me.  
  
Keya13: Thanks for the idea. I just might use it.  
  
Golddreamer: I totally agree. Thanks.  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light: I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Makurayami no kyouto: Of course you can have shippo. He's all yours. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Yamia-chan: Thank you.  
  
Elvengirl10: That's everyone who has reviewed. I now reward you with the real chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
After that little explosion, Kagome went back inside to have supper. Everyone else stayed outside. No one said anything. An hour and a half later, Kagome came out, rather calm compared to a while ago.  
"Okay, my mom and grandpa are taking my brother out to a movie, so you can come in now."  
She took everyone inside her house and upstairs. They all looked around, completely amazed. Finally Kagome stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
"Okay, so here's how it's going to work. My mom will totally freak if she finds all of you here so therefore you will half to remain hidden for most of the day. Kikyo and Sango, you two can stay with me in my room. Everyone else, you will have to go in the spare room."  
"I have to stay in a room with him???" yelled Inu-yasha and Naraku, pointing at each other.  
"I can't stay with Sango," whined Miroku.  
"That's how it's going to work." Kagome had put her foot down.  
  
"They are being so immature," said Sango, head in hand.  
"No kidding," added Kikyo.  
"Now, the first thing to do will be to get you into the shower," said Kagome, covering her nose with her hand.  
"What's a shower?" asked Naraku, right before Kagome shoved him into the bathroom. She began to turn on the shower and then told Naraku to undress.  
"No way!! Not here."  
"I'll leave. But in order to get clean, you have to take your clothes off and get in the shower."  
"That's the shower? Whoa, is that water?"  
"Yup, called indoor plumbing."  
"Amazing." Kagome left and he got in. 'this is just like standing in a rainstorm. This time is way more advanced. I think I'll just stay here.'  
It took Kagome at least an hour to get everyone into the shower. There was an argument with Inu-yasha over why he had to take a shower and then Miroku almost broke the shower. Myoga was nowhere to be seen. Kagome began to freak out.  
"Where is he???"  
"I'm right here." He was sucking Naraku's blood. SLAP!!! Myoga floated to the ground, flat as a pancake.  
They went downstairs. Kagome flopped on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
"AHHH, it's a demon," screamed Miroku.  
"I'll save you Kagome," yelled Inu-yasha.  
"No don't. It's just a---"It was to late. Inu-yasha had smashed the T.V. The screen was broken and smoking.  
"You idiot," she screamed as she beaned Miroku with a pillow, "That wasn't a demon. It was a television!!! Now, how am I going to explain this to mom."  
Then there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up to answer it. Everyone else hid, rather rapidly. Kagome opened the door and fainted on the spot. Sesshomaru, Jakin, and Rin were standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked, rudely.  
"The same reason why I'm always following you. To get the tetsauiga."  
"How did you get here?"  
"Through the well. That old women in the village told me."  
"Damn you, Kaede." Kagome woke up. She looked at Sesshomaru.  
"Go back," continued Inu-yasha.  
"Can't. One way trip."  
"Damn it."  
"Well, if you're going to stay here, there are some rules. 1. No fighting. 2. Stay in your own room. You'll be sharing with them." Kagome pointed at the other males.  
"Fine. Where does Rin go?"  
"With us."  
"Okay. One more thing." He turned around. Buyo the cat was hanging off his fluffy thing.  
"Remove your cat."  
"Buyo come here."  
"Can I see your kitty?" asked Rin.  
"Sure," smiled Kagome. The girls went over to the couch and began to play with the cat. Over in the kitchen. The atmosphere was getting tense. The looks that they were giving each other were deadly, if looks could kill, that is. That was until, Naraku, still amazed by the wonder of indoor plumbing, turned on the sink. Soon, they were all crowding around to see this miracle.  
"Boys are truly weird. All you need to do is give them something small and you've lost them."  
Everyone agreed. This was going to be an interesting visit.  
  
Elvengirl10: yeah I know, kind lame but still, I liked it. Did you guys?  
  
Koga: Do I ever come in?  
  
Elvengirl10: Yes, but you'll have to wait for Kagome to calm down.  
  
Koga: Kay. Please review her story, but no flames. 


	5. Household Chores

Elvengirl10: Yes, I am back, with chapter 5. This will be the last chapter before I go on vacation, so after this there will not be any updates for about two weeks.  
  
Koga: Why are you telling them now?  
  
Elvengirl10: So that it's out of the way, and I don't forget.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Yamia Ishtar: Thanks. I knew people would love the indoor plumbing part.  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Camille: Thanks.  
  
Elvnegirl10: And now, without further adieu, chapter 5.  
  
Kagome had managed to keep her feudal era friends, and enemies, well hidden for the weekend. Unfortunately, when Monday came around, things got a little more difficult.  
"NO, you can't come to school with me!!" yelled Kagome as she retrieved her textbook.  
"Why not?" whined Miroku, rubbing his head, where the textbook hit.  
"Because, I don't need you hitting on my friends. They already think I'm weird enough."  
"Tough luck, Miroku," said Inu-yasha.  
"You're not coming either," Kagome said flatly.  
"Why not?"  
"Half-demons aren't normal either. I don't need people knowing why I'm really missing school."  
"Fine."  
"Okay, I'm going now. No one is allowed out of the house. And remember the rules, or you'll be in big trouble." Kagome ran out the door. Inu-yasha made a dash for it at the same time.  
"SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha had failed.  
  
Shippo sat up in the tree and looked out. He saw Kagome running out of the shrine.  
"Kagome wait!!!!" he yelled and jumped out of the tree. Kagome didn't here him and kept running. Shippo began to follow her, but he couldn't keep up and soon lost her.  
"Oh no, now what do I do?" Shippo cried and began to panic. He glanced around. There was a little girl coming down the street with her mom. Shippo froze.  
"Look mommy, it's a toy. Can I have it?" The mother picked up Shippo.  
"It looks okay to me. Alright."  
"Yay. Let's go home and have a tea party, Mr. Fox!!"  
'Great,' thought Shippo, 'Now what do I do?'  
  
Meanwhile at Kagome's house, everything seemed to be running smoothly. There had been no fights, but the occasional glare from the guys meant that the peace was not likely to last. Finally, Inu-yasha broke.  
"I can't take it anymore!!! When is she coming back!!!"?  
"Considering that she left about five minutes ago, a few hours," Naraku replied, sarcastically.  
"You mean we have to put up with his whining for a day?" asked Jakin.  
"It'll probably feel a lot longer," Replied Naraku, "Why'd I ever leave?" Luckily, Kikyo came to the rescue and calmed Inu- yasha down, much to everyone's delight. Then, the phone rang.  
"What do we do?" asked Miroku, "Is it another demon?"  
"I don't think so," replied Sango, looking at, "I think it's like that TV thing."  
"Oh, then maybe we should just let it ring," Sesshomaru suggested. They went along with that plan until the answering machine turned on.  
"I still say it's a demon," said Miroku.  
"Then I'll kill it," growled Inu-yasha. "Iron reav-"  
"Lord Inu-yasha, stop!!!" yelled Myoga.  
"What do you want?"  
"I think that if you destroy this device, Kagome will get really mad at you. Again."  
"He's right," agreed Sango.  
"Fine. Wish Kagome come home soon."  
"Only about eight more hours," Naraku remarked.  
"You're not helping," said Miroku, glaring at him.  
"I wasn't trying to be."  
  
As Naraku had said, the day did seem to drag on. The phone rang a few more times, but everyone knew not to answer it, or destroy it in Inu-yasha's case. Everything ran smoothly, until Kagome's mom came home.  
Sango and Kikyo attempted to revive Kagome's mother from her fainting spell. When Kagome's mom opened her eyes, she nearly fainted again. She recognized Inu-yasha, but everyone else was unfamiliar.  
"So, who are all of you?" she asked, "I recognize you, Inu-yasha, but who's everyone else?"  
"This is Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, his vassal Jakin, and Naraku."  
"Are you all from the feudal era?"  
"Yes. We are." Replied Miroku.  
"Well, since you're here, you might as well help out."  
"Help out?" came a chorus from the guys.  
"Yes, Inu-yasha, you can vacuum, Miroku, you can dust, Naraku can wash dishes, Sango can help me cook dinner and Kikyo can help her. Rin and Jakin can just hang out, and Sesshomaru, you can set the table."  
"Why do we have to do all the work?" Inu-yasha complained, "And what's a vacuum anyway?"  
"Stop complaining my lord," said Myoga, "it'll be good for you."  
SQUISH.  
  
The chores went rather well. Naraku got the hang of washing the dishes pretty quickly and was, naturally, amazed by the dishwasher. Miroku managed to dust without breaking anything. Sesshomaru correctly set the table with help from Rin and Sango and Kikyo's dinner smelled pretty good.  
The only one having trouble was Inu-yasha. It started when he blew the dust bag, after pricking it with the tetsaiga. And then spread to the near knocking over of some precious family heirlooms.  
"You better get home soon, Kagome. Cause when you do, we'll have a nice long chat about what you're putting me through."  
  
Elvengirl10: And that was chapter five. Chapter six will come when I get back in two weeks.  
  
Inu-yasha: What was the point of that chapter?  
  
Elvengirl10: Filler, I guess. And, about Kagome's mom. I recently realized that anime moms are never fazed by anything, so yeah, that explains the behaviour. If anyone was wondering. Anyways, I'll see you all in two weeks.  
  
Shippo: I'm stuck at a tea party for two weeks. NO!!!! 


	6. The Tea Party

Elvengirl10: Hello everyone!!! I'm back from vacation as you can see, and I am totally ready to bring you all another chapter of Shippo's Big Adventure.

Shippo: No!!! That means that I have to go through with a tea party.

Elvengirl10: Yup.

Everyone else: (Snicker, snicker).

Reviewers:

Kagome Goddess of Light: Yeah, I thought that was funny to. Thanks.

Yamia Ishtar: I'm glad you think it's so funny.

Camille: Thanks.

Rock Raider: I'm aware of Naraku acting OOC, but thanks a lot for your idea. I might just use that in a later chapter.

Shadow Blaziken: thanks. Glad you like it.

Elvengirl10: that done, on with the fic, and Shippo's torture.

Shippo: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

The cleaning was going pretty well at Kagome's house. Inu-yasha had vacuumed for half an hour with no mishaps so things were going well, until he decided to bother Naraku.

"Inu-yasha, why are you holding the vacuum thing over my head?"

"Say your prayers, Naraku," said Inu-yasha as he turned up the power.

"I'd rather not," replied Naraku, pulling on the cord. The vacuumed stopped.

"Hey, what'd you do?"

"I'm not sure. I think, the cord was the power source."

"Oh." The two foes stared blankly.

"Have you ever noticed that hole in the wall?" They asked each other. (Please note, they are currently staring at the plug-in)

"What are you two staring at," said Miroku. Coming over.

"That hole."

"It's like power comes out of it."

"Well then, let's see," said Miroku, grabbing a metal chopstick from the dishwasher.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea," said Inu-yasha.

"For once I agree," added Naraku.

"It'll be fine," said Miroku, sticking the chopstick in the socket. Big Mistake.

"YEOW!!!!!!"

"Tried to warn him."

"There truly are no limits to stupidity"

Meanwhile, at the little girl's, whose name is Kiko," house, Shippo was in a tight spot. Kiko was downstairs getting the "tea" and shippo was stuck in with the rest of her stuffed animals. What was worse was that he was in a dress.

"I gotta get out of here and back to Kagome's house," he said, as he struggled out of the pile of stuffed animals.

"Now, to get out this dress."

At that moment, Kiko walked in carrying a teapot.

"How did you get there, Mr. Fox? Oh well. It's time to start the tea party. Would you like some tea, Mr. Fox?" she said as she sat Shippo up in a chair. Shippo remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Kiko and poured a greeny-brown liquid into the teacup in front of him. 'What is that smell?' thought Shippo. He glanced downward. 'I hope I don't have to drink that.'

As if to contradict his thought, Kiko raised the glass up to his lips and poured. Shippo's eyes watered. He was trying not to get any in his mouth, but her failed. 'To hot,' thought Shipp, 'What did she put in it?'

"Oh my, we're out of tea. I'll go get some more."

Kiko left.

"Gasp, she is evil." Said Shippo, collapsing on the table. "I gotta get out of here." He looked around. All the windows and the door were closed.

"Crud, I'm stuck."

"Mr. Fox, would you like some more tea?"

"Damn."

Back at Kagome's house, everyone was tending to the recently electrocuted Miroku.

"Told you so," said both Naraku and Inu-yasha at the same time.

"Miroku, never do that again," scolded Kagome's mom. (She had got to have a name).

"Yes mam." Said Miroku, who was still in shock.

"Hi, Mom. I'm home," yelled Sota, running in. He stopped dead. The feudal era people stared at him. He stared back.

"Hi Inu-yasha. Are these all your friends?"

"Most of the them." Glances were exchanged between, Inu-yasha, Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"What happened to him?" asked Sota, coming over to Miroku.

"Electrocution," answered his mom, putting a cold washcloth on Miroku's forehead. They could here it sizzle when she put it on.

"I hope Kagome gets home soon," said Sango.

"No kidding," replied Kikyo.

The two, probably being the sanest, currently, sighed.

Elvengirl10: Well, there we go. Chapter 6. I am aware that it is probably short but oh well.

Naraku: Please Read and Review.


	7. Shippo's plan

Elvengirl10: Okay, I am back, once again, for chapter seven.

Inu-yasha: Oh no.

Miroku; who knows what torture she's thought up for us now.

Elvengirl10: Quiet, all of you! This is my story remember?

Everyone: (nods) Yes.

Reviews:

Maru-sha: Thanks. And about your character, I'd say about two or three more chapters or so. Can I get the stats somehow?

Rock Raider: You are brilliant. I am so going to use your ideas. Thanks so much.

Kagome Goddess of Light: Thanks so much for reviewing.

Elvengirl10: Now that that's done, on with the fic.

Shippo was in complete agony by the end of the day. He had drunk about ten glasses of the terrible "tea" and his mouth felt like something furry had died in it. Luckily, it was now eight o'clock and close to Kiko's bedtime. Shippo waited silently, hoping for a chance when he could escape. Not going to happen. Kiko slept with him, still thinking him a stuffed animal.

'I can barely breath,' thought Shippo, who was being hugged very tightly. This was going to be a long night.

Back at Kagome's house, things had calmed down immensely. Except for Grandpa's reaction, "Demons be gone!!!" Anyways, dinner was delicious and soon everyone had something to do. Kagome went up to her room to do her homework, and everyone else remained downstairs. Sota started playing his video games on the new TV set that was recently bought.

"What are you doing?" asked Miroku.

"Playing a video game," replied Sota, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"A video what?"

"Oh that's right, you're not from out time. It's a game that you play on the TV. You have to complete levels in order to beat the game."

"I see," said Miroku, "Can I try?"

"Okay," replied Sota, handing over the controller, and instructing Miroku on how to work it.

In another part of the house, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inu-yasha were learning how to play Go Fish.

"Sango, do you have any threes?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope, go fish," replied Sango.

"I don't get it," said Inu-yasha.

"You never get it, little brother," sighed Sesshomaru as he picked up a card.

"One more time," said Grandpa, who was supervising, "You ask the other players for a card. If they don't have it, you pick up a card from the middle. If they do, then you take it."

"Huh?" Inu-yasha was confused.

Everyone else sighed.

Meanwhile, Kagome was struggling on her homework. She just couldn't concentrate.

"It's bad enough Inu-yasha's here, I can barely focus. Not to mention everyone else. I wish I knew where Shippo was, then everyone could go back and my life could go back to semi-normal. At least everyone is behaving themselves."

As if to contradict Kagome's last statement, a loud crash came from downstairs.

"Now what?" she muttered and went to go check it out.

Inu-yasha, in his frustration, had overturned the coffee table. There were cards all over the floor. Sota and Miroku had not noticed. Their brains turning to mush over the video game.

"Sit boy!!!" yelled Kagome from the top of the stairs. Inu-yasha flew to the floor.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Did you do this?"

"Maybe."

"Well, since you didn't understand Go fish, you can now play Fifty-two pickup," yelled Kagome and stormed outside.

"Fifty-two pickup, what's that?"

"I think it's just another way of saying pick up the cards," said Sango. Still no response came from the two video gamers.

Shippo smiled craftily. He had thought up an escape plan. 'All I have to do is wait until she leaves. Then I'll find an open window and get out. Then I just have to find a way to Kagome's house.' Shippo paused. That last step was going to be more difficult than he planned.

Elvengirl10: And there we go. Chapter seven done.

Shippo: You enjoy torturing me, don't you?

Elvengirl10: Yeah, kinda. Anyways, see you all next chapter.

Sango: Please review.


	8. The Escape

Elvengirl10: As I said in my Beyblade fic, updates are coming sparingly cause I'm back at school.

Sango: That was a fast summer.

Elvengirl10: I know. It went by to quickly.

Reviewers:

Toshio123432: Thanks. I'm glad that you like it.

Maru-sha: Thank you for the stats. Next chapter is when you character comes in.

Rock Raider: (bows to your amazing geniusness) You are supreme at thinking this stuff up. I will definitely be using them in the very near future.

Kagome Goddess of Light: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.

Elvengirl10: And with that said and done, I can begin chapter eight.

Kai: You can remember these chapters, but not the ones from your beyblade story?

Elvengirl10: Inu-yasha, can you get rid of this unwelcome guest.

Inu-yasha: Okay. Come here, you minion of Naraku.

Kai: Uh oh. (Runs)

Elvengirl10: (Sweat drop) Yeah, if you're wondering about that, I kinda convinced Inu-yasha that Kai from Beyblade was working for Naraku and yeah, you can probably guessed what happened. Anyways, on with the fic.

Back at Kagome's house, things had calmed down immensely. After picking up the cards and the table, Inu-yasha had been forced by Sango and Miroku to apologize to Kagome, which he did, with a lot of complaining. The current status with everyone stood with Miroku continuing to play video games with Sota, soon joined by Jakin, Sesshomaru and Sango challenging each other with every new card game they learned, Kagome continuing to do her homework, Kikyo and Rin helping Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen, Inu-yasha sulking outside, and Naraku, sitting in the well shrine, wishing to go home.

"Why did I have to come? I should've just waited for Inu-yasha to come back. As much as I like this new era, I just want to go home now," Naraku whined to himself. (A/N: Naraku's getting homesick, awwww)

As Naraku turned to go, the well began to glow. Naraku stared. Did this mean that someone was coming through the well? Or was this a chance for him to go home? Naraku ran towards the well with the full intention of jumping in to go back to the feudal era. Not a chance. As soon as he jumped in, a strong wind blew him back out. He landed on his back and blacked out.

Shippo stared at the digital clock in Kiko's room, waiting for the excruciatingly long minutes to pass. It was now one in the morning, and Kiko had loosened her hold somewhat. Shippo could breath normally now. He had slowly tried to wriggle his way out, but that plan was not working at all. Every time he got halfway, Kiko would just hold him tighter again. This went on for most of the night, so let's skip ahead to the morning.

Shippo lay on Kiko's bed, blissfully sleeping, rejoicing in the sudden peacefulness. It was ten now, and Kiko was at school. She had wanted to bring Shippo to school, but to her displeasure, and Shippo's joy, her mom had said no. After a tearful goodbye to "Mr. Fox" Kiko left.

An hour later, Shippo woke up. It was time to get to work. Shippo got off the bed and clamoured onto the desk, which was right by the window. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Drat, how do I open it?" Shippo said to himself, before figuring it out. He began to push the knob as hard as he could. It obviously hadn't been used for a while, so it took a few minutes to work through the rust.

CRASH!!!

Shippo landed on the floor, rather hard, but it was worth it. The lock was undone. Getting back on the desk, Shippo opened the window to as far as it would go. He was lucky enough that there wasn't a screen. Crawling through the space, he stood on the windowpane ready to jump into the nearby tree when Kiko came barging in.

"Hi Mr. Fox!!" She yelled, before noticing that, "Mr. Fox" was standing on the windowpane.

"Mr Fox. What are you doing??"

"See ya, kid," said Shippo, as he disappeared in a blast of Foxfire. Kiko fell back against the floor, put to sleep by the flames.

Shippo landed in the tree, and happily danced around. He was free. Although, the realisation of his next task soon set in. He had to get back to Kagome's house. And he had no idea where that was.

"Crud, now what do I do?" Suddenly, an idea came in to his head. "I know. Kagome lives in a shrine, so all I have to do is search all the shrines in Tokyo and I'll eventually find Kagome. There can't be that many in Tokyo."

Shippo couldn't have been more wrong, but whatever floats your boat, I guess. So, Shippo climbed down from the tree and headed out. By the end of the day, He had made very little progress. So far, he had been chased by five cats, nearly run over six times, and almost stepped on over ten times. It was not going well.

"Were the heck is the stupid shrine. You'd think that people would be flocking to them in this day and age."

Suddenly, he found himself in the air. Someone had picked him up. He looked up, hoping it to be Inu-yasha. In reality, it was actually someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Elvengirl10: I'm going to end it there for tonight.

Naraku: Are you sure it's all right to have two cliffhangers in a chapter?

Elvengirl10: Pretty sure. We'll see what the reviewers think. I'm sorry to say that I don't know when the next update will come. I'll have to see how my schedule is in the near future. Anyways, please review and I'll see you all next chapter.


	9. Enter Koga

Elvengirl10: Hello again all of you out there. I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for not listening to Kai. I'll get on with the chapter now.

Reviews:

Maru-sha: Thanks for liking the suspense. Here's the update. Your character comes in this chapter. I need the parentage though. Who are Serenity's parents?

Kagome Goddess Of Light: I'm glad you liked my little part of Naraku being homesick. I liked it to.

Rock Raider: I must thank you once again. One you gave me Koga's men's names and I need them. You spared me a frantic search. And yes I should bring Kaede through. She's the whole start of this mess.

Elvengirl10: I got the first Inu-yasha movie for my birthday so I'm happy. It was so good. But I won't rant on, here is the fic.

Everyone at Kagome's house stared at the front door in shock. Standing there was Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Kagome nearly fainted. Naraku, who had been knocked out by them in the previous chapter, soon followed, holding his head and muttering to himself. Sango kept a close eye on him.

"What are you doing here mutt-face?" Koga asked Inu-yasha.

"I could ask you the same thing?" replied Inu-yasha, reaching for the tetsuaiga.

"Sit-boy!!!" yelled Kagome. Inu-yasha flew to the ground. "Don't you remember the rules?"

"Hiya Kagome."

"Koga. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" asked Kagome, trying to control her anger. Naraku and Sango, who were sitting quite near to Kagome, backed away, deciding to go hide behind Sesshomaru.

"I came to see you of course," Koga replied, before receiving a blow to the head.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT WELCOME. I ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO AND YOUR ARRIVAL WONT HELP!!!! SO GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!!!" Kagome exploded.

"Moving was a very smart idea, that it was," whispered Naraku. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Uhhh... I don't think we can," started Koga.

"WHY NOT?!"

" Because that old priestess women told us to come here and return with you, everyone else, and the little fox that hangs out with you. Or else."

"Who knew my sister was capable of making such threats," remarked Kikyo, to no one in particular.

"I know, she always struck as being so nice."

"It's what murderers want you to think," nodded Naraku.

While these little exchanges were going on, nobody noticed that Rin had managed to get behind Koga and was staring at his tail. Suddenly she yanked it.

"Ow!!! Why I oughta..." Koga began.

"You'll not lay a hand one her," said Sesshomaru, who had used his demonic speed to move himself in front of Koga.

"Sure," squeaked Koga, letting go of Rin.

"Drat, there goes our shield," muttered Sango.

"That's right. You all have to find Shippo," said Kagome, "So why haven't you been looking?"

"We're waiting for you. We don't what to do in your time," replied Inu-yasha, who had gotten up off the floor.

"Fine, we'll go this Saturday. You boys will have to make room for them now."

"We have to sleep in the same room as them?" yelled the three wolf demons.

"Do it or you will die a painful and horrible death," advised Jakin, who actually looked up from the video game he and Sota were still playing.

"Fine," they admitted in defeat.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Shippo was having a reunion with an old friend.

"Serenity, it's been ages how are you?"

"I'm good," the half-demon laughed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd play a few pranks on my brother."

"Oh, can I help?"

"Yup, I got just the plan."

Elvengirl10: I'm going to stop it there. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get them longer but it's so hard cause I want to give you updates quickly but school gets in the way... anyways, hope you liked it and I'll see you all next chapter.

Naraku: Read and Review Please.


	10. The Carnage Begins

Elvrngirl10: I'm back everyone with another chapter. Wow and it's chapter 10... YAY I'm there. Only ten more chapters till I catch up with my beyblade fic.

Miroku: Not that that's ever going to happen, with your system.

Elvengirl10: That's true.

Reviews:

Maru-sha: Thanks for telling me the parentage...oh I have a funny scene in mind. You'll have to wait and see for the pranks.

Kai: translation...she doesn't know

Elvengirl10: Don't make me hurt you Kai.

Rock Raider: First of all your welcome...they'll all come eventually. And as for Kagura and Kanna. They'll come...when Naraku gets more homesick.

Kagome Goddess of Light: Glad you think it's funny. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Elvengirl10: and now that that's done...on with the fic.

Shippo smiled at Serenity as they overlooked the Higurashi Shrine. The two of them had been sitting there for most of the night now, silently plotting what they would do to the people inside.

"I don't think we should prank Kagome," whispered Shippo. "She'd kill us."

"Yeah definitely, hasn't she ever heard of anger management."?

"So what's the plan?"

"I think that we should send an ultimative to them, saying something like. 'If you ever want to see your little fox alive again, come to this place, with something.'"

"That's a good idea, we could ask for their weapons or something."

"Now you've got it. We'll bide our time for just a bit longer. Till they go out to look for you."

"Right"

Settling down into the tree, the two pranksters soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, inside the house, things had gotten a little more peaceful. Except for when every attempted to force Koga into the shower. That was a bit violent, but then Kagome stepped in and you can probably guess what happened.

By now everyone had drifted back to what they were doing before. Sota had gone to bed, although Jakin was still playing video games, now joined by Ginta and Hakkaku. Sango had taught Miroku how to play Go Fish and the two of them were playing nicely with Sesshomaru. Rin had also gone to bed and was now sleeping in Kagome's bed while Kagome finished her math homework. Kikyo was helping out in the kitchen and Inu-yasha was moping outside.

Naraku, on the other hand, was not having a very good time. He missed his home. His missed manipulating people to his own nefarious ends. He missed going after Inu-yasha in attempts to get the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He sat on the guest bed, hugging a pillow, and wishing himself back to the feudal era.

Koga had just gotten out of the shower, and was now walking into the guest room. He stopped dead in the doorframe and stood there for about a minute, staring at Naraku. Suddenly, Naraku looked up and stared at Koga. Then his eyes narrowed, turned red, and the pillow he was holding on to burst into flame. Koga ran out of the room. (A/N: I'm working on a picture of that. Hee hee, I love this scene.) Naraku, now pillow-less, went back to moping.

The night was a little bit uncomfortable in the guest room. There had been a fight for the bed. It all started when Koga jumped into the bed and refused to let anyone else sleep in it. Miroku had then hit Koga over the head, momentarily stunning him, and giving Miroku enough time to force Koga out. Ginta and Hakkaku, now pulled away from the video games, attacked Miroku, in a hope of getting their leader back into the bed. It hadn't worked because Inu-yasha, with the tetsuaiga drawn, had stopped them. Naraku and Sesshomaru left to go sleep in the living room, finding it a lot safer. Naraku had, of course, used Sesshomaru as a shield as they left, unnoticed. Jakin had followed, after alerting Kagome as to what was transpiring in the guest room.

Needless to say, Kagome had stopped the feud, by laying down the rule that either everyone slept in the bed, or no one slept in it. The final verdict was Inu-yasha, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all in the same bed. Each lying as stiff as a board. Neither wanting to touch each other in any way, even just a brush. It was to be a long night.

The girls were a lot more civilized. They had brought up some air mattresses and sleeping bags from the basement, and had spread them out in Kagome's room. Kagome had given Rin to Sesshomaru, and then went to sleep in her own bed. Kikyo and Sango each used the sleeping bags, but managed to spend a comfortable night on the floor. The ones, who had moved to the living room, fell asleep rather quickly and remained that way for the rest of the night.

Outside in the tree, around dawn, the two pranksters awoke, and silently began to prepare their big prank, but also set a bunch of little traps for everyone to find in the morning. Laughing, the two of them went back to their hiding place, and waited for the chaos that the morning would bring.

Elvengirl10: Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to update for you all. Hope you liked this chapter. Complete and utter chaos in the next one, so stay tuned.

Sesshomaru: Read and Review...like usual.


	11. A Prank is Pulled

Elvengirl10: (evil laugh) I'm back.

Shippo: Oh no. (Tries to run)

Elvengirl10: (Grabs Shippo and starts petting him) I bet that you all thought that I was never going to update. Well actually it's because I procrastinated during Christmas break and I have exams and…

Koga: Stop making excuses.

Elvengirl10: (Ignores) at any rate, reviewer responses:

Rock raider: where do you come up with these ideas? They're great. I have just been given another idea.

Destiny Goddess(x10): Thank you for the editing my friend. As I am sure I have told you, a lot of these chapters were written around ten/ten-thirty at night, while I'm waiting for stuff to come on. At any rate, this one was written in the afternoon, so it might not be as bad.

Inulover34: Thank you for the lovely death threat. But, Sano's zanbato was destroyed by Kenshin, thus rendering your threat useless. But I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review.

Elvengirl10: Oh yeah, before I start. Since I wrote chapter ten I have gained this inexplicable obsession with Naraku. And I dragged Destiny Goddess with me into the realms of Naraku obsession. Thus, if you notice that the chapters/situations become largely Naraku related, that is why. I love my little evil hanyou (drops Shippo and huggles Naraku). On with the fic!!!!!

Naraku: ……..XX

* * *

"Hey, Fluffy, wake up!!" said Naraku, shaking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's hand was soon around Naraku's neck.

"Never call me that again," said Sesshomaru. Naraku removed Sesshomaru's hand.

"Don't make any sudden movements. The place has been rigged."

"You don't say," said Sesshomaru, looking around, "What happened?"

"I have no idea, but I think something bad will happen if we step on something."

"Do you think we should tell Kagome?"

"We're the villains. We're supposed to stay here, wait for them to wake up, not tell them about what happened, and let all the bad stuff happens to them, all the while laughing our heads off."

"Your right."

Ding Dong!!!!

"Melord, I think the doorbell just rang," said Jakin, stating the obvious. Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"What do we do?"

"I'll get the door; you hide with bug-eyed lizard man."

"Why do I have to hide?"

"Because the sight of a demon may unnerve whoever is at the door."

"But you're a demon to."

"But I look more human."

"Point taken."

So Sesshomaru hid behind the couch, while Naraku made his way carefully across the room to the door. He answered it, only to find Kagome's friends standing there.

"Hi…um….is Kagome awake?"

"I'll go see," replied Naraku.

Once again, he carefully made his way across the room and up the stairs. He then knocked on Kagome's door.

"Kagome, your friends are here."

Kagome ran out.

"You might want to be careful, the place is rigged," said Sesshomaru from behind the couch.

"What happened?"

"No idea. It was like this when we woke up," said Jakin.

"Oh well, clean it up okay?"

"Fine," they replied.

Kagome left.

"Will we clean it up?"

"After they set it off and we have our laugh."

* * *

"Alright Kagome, who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"Who was that guy who answered the door?"

"Oh, that's Naraku."

"Naraku? You mean there's a fourth guy involved?"

"What?? No…he's just a friend of the family," laughed Kagome, who was really thinking, 'What am I thinking? Friend of the family? Yeah right, mortal enemy more like.'

* * *

As Naraku had anticipated, everyone eventually woke up and that was when the chaos began. Inu-yasha tripped on a wire at the top of the stairs and fell down them, only to be landed on by everyone else. Upon attempting to get up, it only set off another trap, and a large bucket of water fell on top of them, drenching everyone. Naraku and Sesshomaru were finding this incredibly funny, as well as Sango and Kikyo, who had appeared at the top of the stairs, wondering what was going on. The only ones not finding this situation funny were Inu-yasha, Miroku, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Who did this?" yelled Inu-yasha, jumping up and knocking everyone else to the floor.

"We don't know, it was like this when we woke up," said Sesshomaru.

"Hey, it looks like something's stuck to the window," said Sango, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Huh? It looks like a ransom note," said Ginta, grabbing it.

"Let me see," said Hakkaku, grabbing it away.

"I'll take that," said Miroku, rather sternly. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

"What's wrong?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Someone has Shippo. Here, listen to this: We have your little fox. If you want to see him alive, come to the park at midnight three days from now."

"Well at least we have a lead," said Naraku.

"Maybe we should clean this mess up before Kagome gets back," said Sesshomaru, looking around.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Kikyo agreed.

So the feudalers, using the new skills that they had acquired since coming here to clean up the house till it was spotless.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome returned home completely flustered. Her friends had done nothing but interrogate her all day about Inu-yasha, Koga, Miroku, and now Naraku. It was too much for her to bear.

Slowly she walked up the stairs and toward the house. She opened the front door, and nearly fainted. The house was spotless. And no one was shouting at anyone. Kagome just stared.

"Hi Kagome," smiled Miroku.

"We cleaned everything for you," added Inu-yasha.

"So I see."

"Oh yeah, we have a lead on Shippo. Someone sent us this ransom note," said Sango, handing Kagome the note.

"Wow, this sounds serious. At least you all will only have to lay low for about three more days."

"We can only hope that this peace will last that long," sighed Kikyo. Another argument was on the brink of breaking out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shippo and Serenity were in another laughing fit. Their plan was going better than expected. Now they only had to wait three more days. It was going to be great.

* * *

Elvengirl10: There you all go. Sorry for the shortness. I really wanted to update, but I had very little inspiration. Stupid filler episodes. More chaos to come….we still have three more days.

Sesshomaru: Review now!!!!


	12. Anger Issues

Elvengirl10: Hi Everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the long delay...I've been very busy...very very busy...but anyways...i'm back...and out of Naraku withdrawl. I had not seen him for a month and that stupid Cat Clan arc, man what a waste of time. There was no real action.

Kagome: oh Quit your whining.

Elvengirl10: (glares at Kagome) Anywho, review responses:

Rock Raider: Hmm...think i will use that car idea. And for the record, Kagura, Kanna, and Kaede are all coming in in this chapter.

Inuazma (x2): Thanks...i'm glad you like it...and i hope you didn't die in anticipation

Spacelily: After doing a bit of research, i've actually discovered that your Serenity is not the Serenity i'm using. But thank you very much for the disclaimer reminder.

LettuceInuYashaPokeYugiSIT: Thanks. So do I.

Domini: Glad you like it.

DestinyGoddess: Thanks. Yes, the only problem with obsession, withdrawl. Anyways...could you please point out any blatent spelling/grammer errors to me?

Elvengirl10: Now...on with the chapter!

* * *

The day after the ransom note, everything had pretty much calmed down. Although, the constant being under house arrest, clearly was wreaking havoc with everyone's nerves. Especially Kagome's. That morning she was sitting at the kitchen table, wondering what to do. The Feudalers had to get out of the house. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked her mother, sitting down beside her.

"I think you can probably guess mom," replied Kagome with a sigh.

"Well, I have a suggestion. Why don't you take some of your friends and go shopping. That way, you can buy everyone some madern day clothes to wear."

"That's a great idea mom," said Kagome , brightening up, but it was short lived. "But I don't know what size to get."

"Well, ask them."

So Kagome went around and asked everyone how tall they were and such. A few were willing, like Sango and Koga. A few were not, like Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sango, want to come shopping with me? I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"Alright Kagome."

About half an hour later, the two left, and the house was quiet. Until Sota and Inuyasha got into a fight over the video games. Of course, Miroku attempted to break it up, but was soon pulled into the fight. Everyone else sighed and went back to moping.

Naraku sat at the kitchen table, staring into space, plans on how to further manipulate his enemies flowed continuously through his mind. But he couldn't use any of them while he was here. Suddenly, he was distracted by a textbook that Kagome had idelly left on the table. He picked it up and began to leaf through it, boredom and curiousity getting the better of him. 'I can understand this,' he thought, 'and Kagome can't. Finally, an idea that can work!'

"Hey," said Miroku, looking up, "Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

There was a silence.

"Koga's gone to."

There was a longer silence.

"This is not good."

* * *

Kagome and Sango were having a pretty good time. They had managed to get things for Inuyasha, Naraku, and Miroku. 

"I hope everyone likes what we get them," said Kagome, as they left another store.

"Yeah, it might help reduce the tension."

"You said it. Hey, let's try in there."

* * *

"No one asked you to come Mutt-face." 

"Shut up, I'm here to protect Kagome."

"Fat chance. I'll get there first." Koga sped off, followed by Inuyasha.

* * *

"Only a few more people to buy for," said Kagome as they walked out of the store. 

"Yeah, I think we just need Sesshomaru and Rin and we'll be done."

"I think I know a good store-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. Then she dropped all the bags, which numbered quite a few and stared in silence. Koga and Inuyasha were fighting in the middle of the street. Inuyasha had even drawn the tetsusaiga.

"Should we do anything?" asked Sango.

"No, let's just walk away and pretend we don't know them."

Kagome and Sango left. Inuyasha and Koga hadn't even noticed.

* * *

Around five o'clock, Kagome and Sango returned home. Soon followed by Inuyasha, Koga, and a crowd of people that included the media. 

"You realise that we will be dead as soon as we walk in that house," said Koga.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

" 'Cause Kagome's probably seen us."

"Right. We are dead."

They bolted inside. The media swarmed around the house. Kagome stood at the front door, glaring at them.

"Heheh, hi..Kagome..." they began.

"INUYASHA...SIT!"

SLAM!

Inuyasha hit the floor, dragging Koga down with him. Kagome walked away, heading to her room to do her homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the TV, Miroku was harmlessly flipping through channels. He had gotten quite good at that and was now going through the channels at lightning speed. 

"Miroku, could you please slow down so we can watch?" asked Sango, who had joined them. Miroku acted as if he couldn't hear and continued to surf.

"Miroku."

Suddenly Miroku stopped dead. He sat bolt upright and literally dove toward the TV. There was a porn movie on.

SLAP! Miroku was sent across the room by Sango, who then rapidly changed the channel before anyone else could see.

"Um...Kagome," said Kikyo, who was right beside Kagome.

"What is it, Kikyo?" asked Kagome, a little unnerved.

"It's a new moon tonight. We might wanto to do something about Inuyasha."

"Oh right...Inuyasha...could come with me for a sec,"

"Sure Kagome...I'll come." There was an ominous tone in Inuyasha's voice.

* * *

A few minutes later: 

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! KIKYO! YOU'RE IN THIS TO? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NO, I WON'T IN GO THERE! I REFUSE!"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was now trapped in the well shrine, just as night decended.

"I'LL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS!"

* * *

Back inside: 

"Hey, has anyone seen my math textbook?" asked Kagome.

"So that's what's this is called," muttered Naraku.

"Can't say I have. What does it look like?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's blue and it says the word 'Math' in big black letters on the front cover."

"Kinda like this one that Naraku is holding?" asked Rin.

"Yes, exactly like that...Hey, Naraku, what are you doing with my math textbook!"

"Nothing...honest."

"Are you sure?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Positive." Naraku was backing down.

"What. Were. You. Doing?"

"Reading your textbook and wondering how you couldn't get something so easy."

"You understand it?"

"Yeah."

Naraku soon found himself sitting across from Kagome, textbooks and paper on either side of them.

"From now on, you are going to tutor me."

"Um...but...I..."

"You will." Kagome's eyes narrowed yet again.

"Yes ma'am," Naraku squeaked. 'How do I get myself into these things?' he thought.

* * *

In the well shrine: 

"I cant' believe that this happend. I mean both Kagome and Kikyo. When I get out of here I'm gonna-" Inuyasha stopped in midsentence. The well was beginning to glow.

"There's how I'll get back at them. I'll just go home." Inuyasha made to go jump in the well. Only to be stopped by three figures coming out of the well.

"Oh it's you."

"Kagura? Kanna? and Kaede?"

"Give me a hand, Inuyasha."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

Elvengirl10: Alrighty...chapter 12 finally finished. That took longer than expected. So yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, please review, but please don't ping me for spelling/grammor errors. I can only write out of Wordpad as Microsoft Word is being wierd on me, so now spellcheck. So yeah, there's my reason for bad spelling/ grammer. Hope you all liked this chapter...please review. 


	13. Some new visitors

Elvengirl10: Hey all. I'm back with a brand new chapter. Which is surprising, cause Inu-yasha's in a really annoying lull right now. I wish they'd hurry up and find Naraku. The cute, fluffy, filler episodes are getting to be a bit much. DOWN WITH FILLER.

Reviews:

DestinyGoddess: Glad you liked it. I've figured how to describe our situation. Updates are like manga...they come out every three months. Hope you like this chapter.Please point out if I've done something stupid in my spelling/grammer, thank you. (hands you Miroku plushie for your services)

RockRaider: Yeah, I finally found a spot to use it. And maybe I should add in a music chapter. Wonder how they'd react to rap? Hehe, and yeah, I'll bring Hachi in, soon. Nervous breakdown for Kagome. (hands you koga plushie as thanks for all your reviews)

Elvengirl10: Heh...said I was going to do it last chapter and didn't. So yeah, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, but if I did you could say goodbye to all those filler episodes and say hello to more Naraku and more action. Also, I don't own Serenity, she's owned by Maru-sha. The only thing I own in this fic of mine is the plot, if one can even call it a plot.

* * *

Naraku glared irritably down at Kagome, who was now fast asleep on the kitchen table. They had managed to get through at least half the textbook before Kagome had fallen asleep, rather suddenly. 'I didn't think I was that boring,' thought Naraku, flipping aimlessly through the textbook. He sighed, the homesickness was starting to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the well shrine, Inuyasha was single-handedly trying to answer all the questions of Kaede and Kagura. Kanna didn't say much.

"No...I don't know...yes...How the hell should I know?...Why does that matter?...I don't care...I don't bloddy know where he is so stop asking, damn it!"

"Inu-yasha, Kagome's mom wanted me to bring you some food, and oh, lady Kaede, what brings you here?" asked Miroku, handing Inuyasha a plate, barely noticing that he almost spilt most of it on Inuyasha.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot!" yelled Inuyasha, managing to catch the food before it fell on the floor.

"What are we going to do, Inu-yasha? Kagome's going to be very mad when she wakes up."

"I know that. I'll think of something."

"Alright, I'll leave you to do that," said Miroku, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Back inside."

"You're staying right here. I'm not spending the night with these three!"

"Alright, alright. But they kind of know your secret."

"Shut up Miroku."

* * *

Since the house had quieted down, no one had noticed Kikyo slipping off. She wanted to know more about Kagome. Why Inu-yasha liked her so much. She wandered into Kagome's room, for Kagome was still asleep, and looked around. She could see nothing useful to help her in her search.

"Maybe the bookshelf will help," she said, going over. She ran her hand over the book bindings anad looked in several of Kagome's old yearbooks. She found a picture of Kagome and Hojo and wondered about this. Did Kagome have a lover in her time already? Kikyo decieded to look into that. She continued along the bookshelf. There wasn't much else there, mostly textbooks and what not. Finally she came to to end, when something caught her eye. It was a book with a colourful cover. "Mars" was displayed on the front.

"What is this?" Kikyo wondered, opening it and begining to read it. It didn't take her long to become absorbed into the book and she leant against Kagome's bed, reading silently. Manga had once again claimed yet another victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango wondered what had happened to Miroku, and so, she to, had wandered out to the well shrine. Unfortunetly, those who entered the well shrine, were not allowed to leave, as decreed by Inuyasha, so she to was stuck. Right beside Miroku, with whom she was still very annoyed with, due to the porn-movie incident.

"Sango, that was an accident, I swear," pleaded Miroku.

"I know, but still, you didn't have to be so attentive," Sango replied.

"Great, I'm stuck in a lover's quarrel," muttered Kagura, "Why can't we leave?" she asked, turning her attention to Inuyasha, who glared back.

"Because, it's a new moon, and I don't need anyone else seeing me or spreading my secret."

"I think that everyone already knows your secret Inuyasha."

"Naraku doesn't, and nobody's gonna tell him."

"This is going to be a long night," sighed Miroku.

* * *

Inside it was much quieter. Naraku was done with the math and had moved onto science. Sesshomaru was watching TV with Rin and Jakin. Koga was in the bath. Ginta and Hakaku were playing cards. Kikyo was reading manga up in Kagome's room. Kagome was still asleep. Shippo was...still missing.

"Wow, it's quiet in here," stated Naraku, looking around suspiciously.

"So, I've noticed. Not that I mind," replied Sesshomaru.

"Things get quieter when Inu-yasha's not around," said Ginta, looking up from the card game.

"So I've noticed."

"What's wrong Rin?"

"It's nothing Lord Sesshomaru, I'm just bored."

"Jakin, take Rin outside and play with her."

"Yes melord."

So Jakin took Rin outside and the two of them explored the grounds. They went past the sacred tree, and took no noticed to the noises coming from the well shrine. Rin soon found some flowers to pick and was quite content for the time being.

"I'm getting to old for this," Jakin sighed, sitting down and mopping his brow. Looking up, he gasped.

Rin was gone. "Rin, where'd you go! Rin? Rin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in a nearby tree...

"Hi Rin," smiled Shippo.

"I know you. You're with Inuyasha and them."  
"That's right. I'm Shippo and this is Serenity, Inuyasha's younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Anyways, down to business. Rin, care to join our little group?"

"What are you doing?"

"We've been pranking everyone at the shrine, and we'd like you to help us."

"I don't know...Lord Sesshomaru might get mad."

"It'll be fine. After all, we've got about one more day till we reveal ourselves."

"Well, if it's only one more day, then alright."

"Great, so here's the next plan."

* * *

Jakin walked back into the house with a heavy heart. Sesshomaru looked up.

"Jakin, where's Rin?"

"Ilosther," Jakin mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I lost her." Jakin's fate was sealed.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Sesshomaru calm down," said Naraku, trying to restrain the enraged demon, and having little luck.

"How did you lose her?"

"I just turned away for a second to sit down and when I turned back she was gone."

A rock came sailing through the window, hitting both Ginta and Hakkaku in the process.

"Huh? What's this?" said Naraku, turning his attention away from Sesshomaru.

"What's what?" asked Koga, coming down the stairs.

"It's another ransom note. It says that whoever has Shippo, has Rin as well."

"And we still don't know who that is," muttered Hakkaku.

"Should we tell Kagome?"

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked, getting up from the kitchen table.

"Nothing," replied the Demons, rather quickly.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No."

Kagome looked around.

"Where's everyone else."

"Dunno."

"I'm gonna go look for them."

"Kagome, don't you think you should go to bed?" came her Mom's voice. "It's almost midnight."

Everyone looked at the clock.

"So it is," said Koga, "I think..."

"I'll go to bed after I find everyone else."

Kagome headed outside. The remaining demons watched in silence, then went back to what they were doing before.

* * *

"Inu-yasha are you still in here?" asked Kagome, opening the well shrine door. She stopped dead. Kagura, Kanna, and Kaede were all staring at her. Miroku, Sango, and Inu-yasha looked away embarressed.

"Wh-what is going on here?"

"Well...uh...you see," Inu-yasha searched for away to explain all of this.

"Ye all were taking to long to find Shippo so I decided to take matters into my hands."

"We're looking for Naraku."

Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

"I told you she wouldn't take this well," said Sango.

Elvengirl10: I deeply apologize for the uber-low quality of the chapter. We've reached a part in Inu-yasha where YTV, my local anime provider, has shown nothing but filler for the past two months, give or take a week. As a result, I am rapidily losing faith in Inu-yasha...mainly cause the filler is, excuse my language, crap. That is the only word to descibe it. Sure the Sango/Miroku moments are cute and Sota's episode was cute but everything else is crap. Who gives a damn about Urasue's kids? I sure don't. So hopefully the next chapter will be better...cause I'll have seen a plot episode...preferabilly with Naraku...I'm in extreme withdrawl.

Inuyasha: Please Review

Elvengirl10: Sorry about my rant. I'm probably gonna get killed by some Inu-yasha purist who loves all the epsiodes. Please review and no flames.


	14. When the Author gets bored

Elvengirl: I'm back...still have had nothing but filler...I can't believe it started the next season. The Naraku withdrawl is getting worse as well.

Koga: Which is why she's been so lax in updating.

Elvengirl: And why I've been reading Ramna 1/2.

Sesshomaru: I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Reviews:

Rock Raider: Thanks for the suggestion, but as good as FMA is, I needed a more shojo-type manga. Th cat romance might work...if I think about it long enough.

DestinyGoddess: The plot is looking dim...one can only hope.

Kitty the Wandering Wood Nymph: Yes...I do hate filler...with an extreme passion. Hope you like it.

Elvengirl: Now then...on with the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but if I did, all the filler would disappear. And there would be more Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha was mad. Very mad. After Kagome woke up from her little fainting spell, she had used "sit" at least twenty-five times, leaving him with a very sore back, and feeling humiliated. He sat in a corner of the well shrine, glaring at Kagome. He wasn't to pleased with Miroku and Sango either, due to the fact that they supported her.

"Some friends," he muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"Well, actually Lady Kaede, we do have a lead on Shippo," said Miroku, ever the diplomat

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact we will be getting him back tommorrow night."

"I see. How do you know?"

"We got this note," interjected Sango, holding up the crumpled piece of paper. Kaede took it and scanned it over.

"This writing looks familier," she said after a brief silence.

"You've seen it before?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I..." Kaede stopped, as Kagome ran out of the shrine. She looked at Miroku for an explanation.

"I think she had to go to bed," He explained, as he to walked out the door, following Sango. He slamed the door, just as Inuyasha leapt for it.

"He's going to hate you for that," said Sango.

"I'll deal with that when it happens." There was a silence as Miroku and Sango stared at the sky. Suddenly, the night was pierced by the most awful sound.

"What is that?" asked Sango, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Alas, it was to no avail.

"I think it's coming from over here." Miroku walked past the sacred tree, only to find Buyo sitting on the wall next to Kilala, yowling at the top of his lungs. To make matters worse, Kilala was helping him. Miroku and Sango watched for a bit, looked at each other, and then left, hoping to find some way to plug their ears.

* * *

The next day started out normal. Come dawn, Inuyasha, and everyone else in the well shrine filed into the house. Naraku was very surprised to see Kagura and Kanna, but it soon passed, as Kagura began to play Go Fish with Sesshomaru and Jakin. Kanna stayed with Naraku, not doing anything. Naraku sighed. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku continued to play video games.

Inuyasha's foul mood got fouler as soon as Kagome left. He was still annoyed at her, and was taking out his anger on everyone else. Which is how Naraku, Miroku, and Sesshomaru found themselves watering the plants outside.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" asked Miroku, looking around.

"Hear what?" replied Naraku, turning a bit to quickly and splashing Miroku with water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I hear it to," said Sesshomaru. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Somethings in there."

"It's probably just a cat or something," said Naraku, spraying the bushes with water. A pig wearing a bandana came out. "Or a pig."

"What would a pig be doing in there?" asked Sesshomaru, picking it up. The pig fought viciously to be free.

"Oh, there you are P-chan." A young girl with short black hair came running up the walk.

"This is your pig?" asked Miroku, going to meet the young girl. Naraku and Sesshomaru just sighed.

"Yes it is. Thank you for finding him for me."

"It was nothing. I'm Miroku, and you are?"

"I'm Akane. Akane Tendo."

"Here it comes," whispered Sesshomaru.

"Akane," Miroku grabbed her hands, "Would you consider bearing my children?"

There was an awkward silence. Akane stared at Miroku in horror. Suddenly the pig leapt into Miroku's face, bit him on the nose, and held on. Miroku was doing everything he could to get the pig off.

"Wasn't expecting that," laughed Naraku. Sesshomaru agreed. Akane soon recovered, however, and managed to stop P-chan before anymore injuries were caused.

"Hey Akane, did you fine Ryo-I mean P-chan?" asked a boy with a pigtail, coming into the picture.

"Yup, he's right here, but I wonder where Ryoga went."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Koga, coming out of the house to join them.

"We're not sure," replied Miroku in a nasaly voice.

"What's wrong with your nose?"

"Nothing!" Miroku walked off to tend to his injured nose. Kagome's Grandfather walked past him with a strange glance, and then proceeded to scold Naraku and Sesshomaru for not inviting the two visitors into the temple. "Why should we care?" was the response. Kagome's Grandfather sniffed indignently , and then proceeded with inviting them in, an invitation that was accepted.

* * *

As it turned out, Kagome's mom had actually closed the temple because it needed cleaning. She had obviously forgotten to tell Kagome's grandfather. So naturally it was quite a surprise for Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagura, and the ever moping Inuyasha to see Kagome's grandfather come in with some people. The situation was explained without a hitch and things were going smoothly...sort of.

"What are you staring at?" snapped Inuyasha at Akane.

"Are those dog ears real?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing I was just wondering." Akane walked away. The pig glared at Inuyasha and wrestled itself out of Akane's arms. "P-chan?"

Everyone else shrugged and went back to cleaning. About ten minutes later a young man came running through the door. He wore a yellow shirt and a bandana similar to P-chan's. He appeared out of breath.

"Oh Ryoga," said Akane turning around, "Where were you?"

"Well...you see...I was..." Ryoga seemed incapable of finishing his sentance. He was bright red.

"My, we're getting alot of visitors today," smiled Kagome's mom, coming into the picture. She bore a tray of snacks. "How would you like to join us, even though the shrine's closed."

"About that..." said Kagome's grandfather, clearing his throat.

"We'd love to ma'am," smiled Akane.

* * *

"So, are you wondering about those people?" asked Sesshomaru, as he, Naraku, and Koga continued to water the plants.

"Nope," replied Naraku, "Although that pig and that other guy seemed pretty odd."

"I agree," said Koga, "But I guess that's how things are in the real world." The three of them sighed.

"Excuse me," came a voice. They turned around to see a young man, wearing blue training robes and holding a bokuto, standing behind them, "Have you seen this girl?" The man held up a picture of a young girl with red hair, tied back in a pig-tail.

"Can't say I have," replied Naraku, "Although she does look familier..."

Right at that moment, there was a loud crashing sound. Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and the man ran round to the shrine, to find a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Inuyasha was in a fierce fight with the pig-tailed boy. It was so fierce that Inuyasha had drawn the tetsusaiga. The young man raised his bokuto and ran into the fray.

"Saotome!"

"Damn Kuno, you're here to!"

"Should we stop this?" asked Sango.

"Actaully, I'm kind of curious to see how this all turns out," replied Naraku, coming over to the group.

"It is kind of exciting," added Ginta.

"I'm just waiting for Kagome to show up," smiled Hakkaku.

"Why's that?" asked Kagura.

"Kagome has a very short temper. Pretty much, the longer we're here, the shorter it grows, and as a result, it's kind of become entertainment," said Koga.

"Isn't she getting home from school soon?" asked Sango. As if to answer her question, Kagome ran up the walk and, like usual, stopped dead. For about fifteen minutes, she stared at the fight, which now included Ryoga, and had basically become "Everyone beat up on Ramna".

"What. Is. Going. On?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Um...we...had visitors," said Naraku, inching back behind Sesshomaru. Sango followed suit.

"Not this time." Sesshomaru put his arms out, preventing Naraku and Sango from going any further.

"Damn."

"Inu-yasha...SIT!"

The fight stopped abrubtly as Inuyasha flew to the ground.

"Guess it's over," said Ramna. Kuno and Ryoga lay unmoving on the ground.

"I guess that is pretty entertaining," said Kagura, with a blink.

"Told ya," everyone else replied.

* * *

About three hours later, eve

* * *

ryone sat around the Higurashi dinner table, all greivances removed. In a flash move that saved them all, Kagome's mom invited the newcomers in for dinner. Now they all sat around the table, awaiting the food.

"What are we having tonight, Mom?" asked Sota.

"I was a bit tired, so I ordered some chinese food."

"Really? Where from?" asked Ramna. Akane glared over at him.

DING DONG!

"That must be it," said Kagome's grandfather. Naraku got up to open the door. The delivery-girl stepped in, and then flew to the table, almost dropping the food, which Naraku caught at the last minute.

"Ni Hao Ramna!"

"Shampoo!"

Elvengirl: So...how was that? I'm aware that it wasn't my best, but it's the filler I tell you, the filler!

Naraku: It's alright...we're both suffering.

Elvengirl: Oh yeah, I won't be updating for awhile because I'm going away. I pray that plot will have resumed when I get back. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Naraku: She means Review.

Next time: Enter Shampoo, Mousse, Happosai, and more of the Ramna 1/2 cast. And of course, Ramna turns into a girl.


	15. Homeward Bound

_From the desk of Elvengirl10._

_Well, it's done. It's finally done. This is the final chapter of Shippo's Big Adventure. Took me long enough, huh?_

_Granted, it took a lot of effort to actually get off my butt and write the thing. In the past two years, I've gained a rather large dislike to Inuyasha. While I once revered it, once it hit the third season, I honestly wanted it to end. It's filler saga could almost be described as worse than Naruto's, the series I've probably moved onto now in terms of length. The only reason I continued to watch it was for Naraku._

_Still, I think Inuyasha was the first serious anime I got into. Preceeding that was stuff like Pokemon and Digimon, and it paved the way for series like Rurouni Kenshin. So it will always hold that spot in my heart. And I did like the early stuff. And I'm still a Naraku fangirl...doubt that's ever going to change._

_Anyways, I just want to thank all of you who stuck by me, all those who reviewed, and all those who read. Thanks very much for taking the time to read this fanfic. I don't think I'll be writing another Inuyasha fanfic anytime soon._

_Thanks again._

_bows_

_Elvengirl10._

* * *

"Ramna date wtih Shampoo," the girl repeated, latching firmly onto Ramna's arm. She as a slender girl, with long purple hair tied back into two pigtails. 

"Not now Shampoo," Ramna squeeked, trying to pull away, "Later."

Akane glared at him. Ramna seemed to shrink.

"It would appear they've met before," Naraku noted, starting to serve himself.

"This scenario seems strangely familier," Inu-yasha said, casting a sidelong glance at Miroku, who gave a nervous laugh. Sango had caught him eyeing Shampoo.

Sota sighed and went to get another chair.

* * *

Dinner was rather...cozy, to say the least. Everyone, being squished into the dining room aroud the table, had at least three centimeters of elbow room. Moving was proving to be very difficult, and more than once did a dish or glass end up being knocked over. 

Hindsite is twenty-twenty. It was most definetly a bad idea to put Ramna, Inuyasha, and Koga together at the end of the table. With so many people, it was cleat that there wasn't going to be enough food anyway, and clearly, those three were determined to make the most of the meager meal. It didn't help that Shampoo was so firmly attached to Ramna's arm that his hand was turning a brilliant shade of purple.

Towards the end of the meal, Kagome's mom had gotten up to get another pitcher of water. While she was gone, a small kerfuffle had started up between Ramna and Koga, as to who should get the last piece of sushi. Kagome's mom was making her return just as Koga's arm flew out, triumphantly holding the piece of sushi. Kagome's mom lost her balance, just enough so that the pitcher could be dumped onto Ramna's head, some splattering Shampoo as well.

The following silence was a stunned one.

* * *

Instead of Ramna and Shampoo occupying one corner of the table, there was now a petite red-haired girl and a small white cat. The girl took one look at the cat and beagn to freak out. Akane sighed and removed the cat. The girl began to calm down. 

"What just happened?" Kagura asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"How about an explaination, Ramna," Akane suggested, her voice icy. Everyone looked at the red-hea. That was Ramna to?

"Well, this all started about a year ago," Ramna started, her voice now a few ocatves higher than before. An audible smack interupted her.

"Continue," Sango said, her voice as icy as Akane's. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure what had happened.

"I was training with my dad in China," Ramna continued.

"China?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the country across the ocean," Kagome explained.

"Anyways, we were train at this place called the Jusenkyou Hot Springs and..."

"I've heard of that place," said Jakin.

"So have I," Naraku added, "They're cursed, as I recall."

"It'd suck to be the idiot that fell in," Inuyasha commented, off-handedly. Ramna twitched.

"So...you gell in?" Sango asked.

"Yup. The spring of the drowned girl," Ramna sighed, "My dad fell into the spring of the drowned panda. Shampoo here fell into the spring of the drowned cat."

"Girl's gotta be the worst though," Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah? I know a guy that fell into the spring of the drowned yeti that was riding a buffalo while holding a chicken and an eel!" Ramna retorted.

"Girl's still worst," Inuyasha nodded. No one disagreed. This was a first. Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru had never agreed on anything before.

Ramna twitched. She was about ready to jump up on the table and beat the living daylights out of Inuyasha, before Kuno walked back into the picture.

"Oh pig-tailed girl!" he shouted happily, lunging at Ramna with arms outstretched. "Where did you come from?"

A large silver tray hit him over the head. Kuno fell on the table, unconcious. What remained of everyone's appitites was rapidly spoiled.

"Hey...has anyone seen Ryoga?" Ramna asked, looking around, her anger with Inuyasha momentarily forgotten.

"He excused himself early. I thought he had stomach problems," Kagome's mom explained. At that moment, a little black pig came running into the room and jumped on Akane's lap.

"Well...I found P-chan. I'm sure Ryoga just went out to get some fresh air," Akane smiled.

"Fresh air...peh," Ramna muttered.

"What was that, Ramna?" Akane asked, dangling Shampoo over his head.

"Nothing."

"Anyways. Thank you very much for the meal. We should be heading home now. Hopefully we'll come visit again," Akane smiled, as she and Ramna dragged Kuno out of the room. Kagome's mom went to see them out. Everyone else stayed in the dining room, somewhat stunned.

"That was...wierd," Sesshomaru said, unable to come up with a better wierd.

"I'll say," Inuyasha agreed.

The clock struck ten'o'clock.

"Hey...guys," Miroku said. "I think this was the night that we were supposed to go get Shippo."

"Yeah...according to that note," Sango nodded, "We've got two hours."

"Right...then let's go," Inuyasha said.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were on their way to the park. They were accompanied by Sesshomaru and Jakin, who were going to retrieve Rin. 

"Naraku...why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, his tone denoted annoyance.

"I have nothing better to do. Besides, it'll be way to noisy back at the house," Naraku replied. Koga would probably remember why he was after Naraku and launch an all out attack on him. Then all hell would break loose. Naraku preferred to avoid that.

"Quiet. We're almost there," said Kagome, as they reached the entrance to the park. The small group entered the park, which was quiet and empty. Almost eerie. Jakin hid protectively behind Sesshomaru as a cold wind blew past them. Inuyasha sniffed and pulled out the Tetsaiga.

"Alright!" he yelled into the night, "We're here just like you asked! Now! Show yourselves!"

The announcement echoed into the night. A few minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"Care to try again?" Miroku suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that they could hear that announcement quiet clearly on the other side of the city," Naraku replied. Inuyasha shot a glare at Naraku, then took in a breath, planning to give a more threatening announcement. There was no need for that. A large white ghost dropped down right in front of Inuyasha, who almost screamed. Naraku and Sesshomaru did their best to hide their snickers. Inuyasha, muttering under his breath, yanked the sheet down from the tree. He was about to shout again when Sango stopped him.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Can you hear that?" she asked. Everyone went quiet. On the wind, one could hear the faint sound of smothered giggles.

"It sounds...like Shippo," Kagome whispered.

"And Rin," Jakin added.

"And Serenity," Inuyasha concluded.

"Serenity?" Sesshomaru asked, not familier with the name.

"Our younger sister," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. We have a younger sister?"

"Yeah? You didn't know about her?"

"Nope."

Inuyasha shrugged, then headed into the darkness of the park, in the direction of the giggles.

"We have a younger sister," Sesshomaru repeated,"We have, a younger, sister. We. Have. A. Younger. Sister. Nope...no matter how I say it, it still sounds weird."

"If it's any consolation, I had no idea either," Naraku said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Kinda wish someone had told me about it. I am, technically, the head of the family."

"Yeah. That'd be something you'd want to know."

Inuyasha stalked back into site, carrying Shippo and Serenity over his shoulder. Rin skipped along beside him.

"Welcome back," said Miroku, smiling at Shippo, who had several large bumps on his head. Kagome picked him up. Serenity glared degectedly over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, looking at Shippo.

"I dunno," Shippo said, "I was waiting for you to come back and then the next thing I knew I was falling down the well and when I woke up I was in your time. Then your stupid cat chased me into a tree, and when I tried to get your attention the next day, some girl thought I was stuffed animal and made me drink this disgusting potion! It was so scary," Shippo looked close to tears. Kagome held him a bit tighter.

"Yeah. Then you were found by Serenity and rigged the house with traps, taking pleasure in our misfortune," Inuyasha continued.

"That was pretty funny," Serenity smiled, remembering the incident. Naraku and Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree. Miroku and Sango glared at the pair.

"Rin, I hope you weren't involved in this," Jakin shouted.

"Of course not, Master Jakin," Rin replied, smiling innocently. "But I was involved in this."

"This?"

Rin pulled on a rope. Several more of the sheet ghosts dropped down from the trees. Inuyasha started laughing. Like those things were gonna scare him again. Then a wailing scream started up, and lights starting appearing in the trees. Ghostly shadows starting moving through the trees.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kagome asked, moving closer to Inuyasha.

"I don't know. Stay close Kagome," Inuyasha said, ready to attack at a moment's notice. A loud siren soon overpowered the wailing. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsaiga and covered his sensative ears. Sesshomaru was doing the same thing.

"What's going on here?" came a gruff voice, followed by a bright light, causing Miroku to be momentarily blinded. Sango froze. Kagome gasped and almost dropped Shippo, who was vibrating in laughter, as were Serenity and Rin. It was the police.

* * *

Naraku didn't really remember much of the rest of the night. He remembered going to the park, and meeting Inuyasha's younger sister. He wondered if he could manipulate her in anyway. He doubted it. Then he remember some men in uniforms showing up. Kagome had called them the police. They had rounded them up, and placed chains on Inuyasha's hands when he'd tried to beat them up. Kagome did her best to explain what was going on, which resulted in a very elaborate lie. The police, somewhat confused, called Kagome's mother, and she came to explain everything. The bewildered police let them go on a warning, and the large group had left quickly. There may have one or two more incidents in there, but Naraku didn't recall any of them. The adventure was over. He wanted to go home.

* * *

The house seemed rather quiet when they got back. No one was there. Everyone had expected a large argument to have broken out between Kagura and Koga, or a trashed living room. 

"I forgot to mention that all your friends went home, Kagome," her mom said, with a smile. "They were sorry they couldn't have said goodbye, but they were herded out by Kaede-san."

"Oh..." Kagome said, shocked. She turned to everyone else, an evil glint in her eye.

"I guess we'll be leaving now," Sesshomaru said, interpreting the look. Naraku followed suit. They bowed and mumbled thanks, then headed towards the well shrine. Kagome continued to glare at everyone else.

"We should probably go to," Miroku nodded. "We seem to have overstayed our welcome. Thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi."

"You're welcome. Feel to come back anytime."

* * *

One by one, they each jumped back into the well. Inuyasha waited till everyone else had left, then he turned to Kagome. 

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied, leaping into the well. Kagome stood in there for a while, revealing in the silence. She had kind of enjoyed having everyone there. Next time, she'd try to keep her nerves in check.

* * *

Kagome wasn't the only one enjoyed the silence. Naraku had gone back to his castle, and was now sitting in his wide open room, staring at the moon. He grinned, and held a pillow he had stolen from Kagome's house. He doubted that anyone would miss it. He was happy. He was home.

* * *

Shippo stood on the edge of the well and stared into its depths. He thought about everything that had happened. The adventure he'd just had. It had been pretty fun. Next time, he'd just have to have an even bigger adventure.

* * *

Shippo's Big Adventure - End. 


End file.
